emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7591 (18th August 2016)
Plot Jermaine orders Angie to leave The Woolpack, but Angie explains she heard Belle talking to her friend Ellie. On Ellie's prompting, Belle shouts at Angie to shut up. The Dingles insists Angie's allegations are madness and make no sense, but Angie tells Jermaine they both know she wouldn't lie about a thing like this. Jermaine quizzes Belle on why the scan was brought forward, but Belle runs out of the pub, after being told to by Ellie. Charity tells Cain about Moira's claim that he begged her to take him back. Pete and Carly down shots together at Dale View, so Vanessa decides to pull out of her and Carly's night out to go the mothers and toddlers group at the café. Before she leaves, Vanessa tells Carly that Pete is a good guy. Charity arrives at the hotel, and checks out a car, as a group of men check her out. Zak blames Angie for Belle running away, but Joanie admits she heard Belle talking to Ellie before the wedding, although Belle told her that's what she called the baby. Jermaine realises Belle lied about being pregnant to stop him going off to Romania, although Zak continues to insist Belle is pregnant, until Jermaine takes the scan out of its sleeve to reveal it has Charity's name on it. The Dingles cannot believe it. A man named Jared approaches Charity at the bar, who is disappointed Cain has stood her up. Jared offers to buy Charity a drink, and she agrees on condition that it's champagne, and they have it in his room. Lachlan receives another email from 'Donny'. Megan and Vanessa attend the mother and toddlers group with Eliza and Johnny, and Brenda decides to start a singalong. Worried Lisa tries to get hold of Belle. Cain rushes off when he receives a call from Charity. Angie tells Jermaine she is sorry his child isn't real, but none of it was real yet he gave up their marriage and their life and threw it away for some fantasy. Distressed Belle runs into the café as the mother and toddlers group has a sing song. Ellie continues to taunt Belle. Carly and Pete have a drink in the pub, when the Dingles receive a call to say Belle is in the café. Megan tries to comfort Belle until her family arrive. Jared drones on to Charity about his wife, as Cain arrives at the door and demands it be opened. Pete calls his and Carly's drink a date, but Carly tells him she is only after a bit of fun right now, so Pete asks her for another drink tomorrow. Charity drags Cain into a cupboard to hide from security, where she proceeds to kiss him, but Cain stop her, telling Charity to get stuffed, before walking out. Zak insists hospital is the right place for Belle to be, but Lisa can't believe they all missed the signs after last time. Lisa blames Jermaine for not realising Belle was pregnant, and missing the signs of her mental illness, despite being trained to spot things like that. Zak takes sleeping Belle upstairs to bed, so she doesn't need to hear them arguing. Carly gossips to Vanessa about her drink with Pete and denies Marlon is interested in her. Robert is pleased when he receives a message from Lachlan, realising he has taken the bait. As the Dingles and Jermaine argue and blame each other downstairs, Ellie tells Belle her family would be better off without her. Charity apologises for lying to Cain, but she hits back that he ditches her for Moira, like she said he would. Cain reveals he wasn't with Moira, he was with Belle, revealing to that Belle isn't pregnant, but has been hearing voices again. Cain confronts Charity about Belle passing her scan off as her own. Charity insists Belle must have stolen it, but Cain doesn't believe her, as he knows her and doesn't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. Zak goes to get Belle when the paramedics arrive, but she is gone. Cast Regular cast *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Jared - Richard Kay Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and car park *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and flat *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown hotel - Carpark, bar, bedroom, corridor and gardens *Home Farm - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes